creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for VCROC/Peppers246
Hey guys its Peppers246 and i'm here as you already know to apply for VCROC. I completely beileve that with this position i can help futher this wiki to the best of it's abilities. So lets go over the requirements: Must have been active on the wiki for four months.: '' ''I ''have been active basically since i first started visting here, but certain circumstances forced me to leave of absence, but now im back and ready to continue editing. ''Must have at least 500 edits, 200 of which must be on articles. I have 1,201 edits at the moment, 596 of the are article Must know how to move pages. basically just edit->rename, easy from that point. Must know how to rollback bad edits. Edit-> hit the rollback button, simple as that Must know how to block users for an appropriate amount of time. Spam pages = 3 day Re-uploaded and Uninished pages = Warning, and 1 day block if done again. Vandalism= 2 Week ban must know how to delete pages. Edit->delete Must know how to categorize pages. go to edit, or bottom of the page. Must be familiar with the wiki layout. I've been on the wiki for over a year now, im extremely familar with it. Well guys theres my credntials and I hope that you think I'm acceptable enough to be a VCROC. Thanks in advance! (Edit: I was gone for that amount of time because my computer broke, and had no job) DEADLINE: 9/15/2014 It's nothing personal, as I don't even know you. It's just that (looking over your contributions), you took almost a [http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Peppers246 year] off. You just kind of left October 30, 2013 and didn't come back until a few weeks ago. You haven't done really much of anything since you came back too. I think you making a bid for VCROC is way too soon. Show everyone that you mean to stick around and make quality edits when you can, then run later. And be consistent. I wouldn't feel very comfortable with someone having the rights who has the potential to just kind of vanish (again) one day. Mystreve (talk) 18:13, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, but I never saw you editing (It seems like you just came back after a long time of inactivity), and this alone if a reason to oppose. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Tell me, tell me']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'How to be a millionaire!']] 20:13, September 11, 2014 (UTC) You recently just got Rollback two days ago after a year long absence. You came back about three weeks ago and this application seems way too soon. (Especially considering that a majority of your recent edits upon returning are to your user page and you have only made five edits to stories in that time and three edits to stories that were deleted.) I'm not saying this is an indefinite no, but you need to contribute more to this wiki and prove you'll be a valuable edition to the VCROC(K) team. Eight contributions in a two-three week period on the wiki hardly make someone seem acceptable for VCROC. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:56, September 11, 2014 (UTC) What else needs to be said? You need to be more active. ''Steam Phoenix - Her Majestic and Loyal Talk Page -'' 02:20, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Per everyone else. Build some edits under the skin, and we'll see. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 02:24, September 12, 2014 (UTC)